


Lock the Door Mccree

by cheesepotations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, alpha mccree, and i hate myself, and that someone is genji, cause we /totally/ needed another young au drabble, oh no, omega hanzo, pwp that evolved, woops someone sees, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: The number one rule of going on an abroad mission to represent your gang is to not sleep with the crime lord's son. No matter how hot he is or that he blushes so easily or happens to go into heat while Jesse's there.
Boy did he fuck that up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am made of sin
> 
> enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 1/10: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS, I AM JUST A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT

The number one rule of going on an abroad mission to represent your gang is to not sleep with the crime lord's son. Gabriel even came with him for christ's sake and Jesse still fucked that up. 

That's not the only thing he fucked though.

To be fair, it wasn't as if this was his original goal. Gabriel wanted to send Jesse out to meet the Shimada clan, wanting to get a deal with them. He didn't trust Jesse enough to do that, so he went with him. Blackwatch can handle itself while their leader and his "son" are gone for two weeks. 

Jesse was given a quick overview of the Shimada family. Papa Shimada was tall and terrifying and Jesse wasn't to speak a word to him unless asked first. He also needed to get Gabe's permission to speak because wow Jesse can fuck up under pressure. There were two sons that stayed at the castle with him. The younger one was Genji, around 18 years old. Jesse had to do his own research on this guy because the Shimada family rarely spoke of him. Jesse found out that they stopped talking about him after he dyed his hair green. The older boy was Hanzo, 21 years old and a year older than Jesse himself. Unlike Genji, there weren't any recent pictures of him. Being the heir to the clan, there's a lot of people after him. Gabe told him that when he was around 11 someone tried to take him for blackmail. It wasn't successful, but Hanzo didn't leave the castle grounds for two straight months. Especially when he's older, he stays in hiding as much as he can.

A few other Blackwatch agents found him snooping around for information about Hanzo and they told him that there's another reason he's stuck inside the castle. Apparently he was expected to be an alpha, _assumed_ to be an alpha. But after a while he was listed as a beta, much to his family's disappointment. It didn't help that Genji was the poster boy for alphas everywhere. He was almost as bad as Jesse himself. He kinda was excited to meet this kid. He seemed like a really cool guy. He was known to sneak out of the castle grounds to go to parties and even just the arcade. He was well known and well liked, considering he strayed away from the Shimada business. 

But he was a lot more excited to see Hanzo. While he was snooping he found a photo of the man taken a few months back, and _wow_. Jesse Mccree had never felt more gay in his entire life. 

\---

The entire plane ride to Japan was spent listening to Gabe rant on and on about not screwing things up for him and the gang. The Shimada clan was a high class organization and about a hundred times bigger than Blackwatch. And Jesse lusting after the heir of the clan was something that _definitely_ would ruin things. He even threatened to cut his dick off. 

That didn't stop him though.

It took a total of five days for Jesse to be completely and totally fucked. 

\---

"Why do you wear a hat like that?" 

"It's part of the look. Ya can't be a cowboy without the hat"

Hanzo had raised an eyebrow at that. Jesse had explained what a cowboy was to him around seven times and Hanzo still asked questions. He probably was just fucking with him now, but Jesse thought it was cute. Everything about Hanzo was cute. He was a few inches shorter than Jesse, something he _really_ enjoyed. He blushed at nearly every compliment Jesse gave to him and always looked at the ground when he was flustered. Jesse found that he quite enjoyed seeing Hanzo blush. 

"You look ridiculous"

Hanzo had insulted him from the very start, but he stopped meaning it after a couple days. 

Jesse laughed, putting a hand over his heart. "Ya wound me, darlin'."

His heart skipped around three beats when Hanzo laughed, even if it was barely audible. Just the fact that Jesse caused it made his heart race like a lovesick kid. He was still _technically_ a lovesick kid, but a more mature one. But a more mature lovesick kid probably wouldn't have kissed his crush right then and there, just for smiling at him.

Hanzo's lips were soft, parting in a soft gasp as Jesse kissed him. Jesse pulled back quickly, not wanting to scare him. Hanzo just stared back at him, completely red in the face. Jesse thought he never looked better than he did now. 

After his quick second of admiring Hanzo, Jesse realized he hadn't moved for about five full seconds, only just glancing away from Jesse, almost too nervous to look him in the eyes.

"I-I do not... I have never..." Hanzo spoke quietly, and for a moment Jesse thought he had really fucked things up. He shouldn't have been hanging out with Hanzo for nearly a week straight. He should've been focusing on helping Gabriel work out the deal. He could've gotten some info on the Shimada clan or how their business worked. He _definitely_ wasn't supposed to hit on Shimada's son. 

After his three second panic attack, he noticed Hanzo's lips curved up into the smallest smile.

Jesus Christ, Jesse was so screwed. 

Before he could speak, Hanzo had grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Jesse's hands fell to Hanzo's sides, holding him in place as he returned the kiss. Hanzo parted his lips when Jesse began to deepen their kiss. He tasted like the gardens in the castle and the sunsets overhead. He smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of Hanzo in his arms. It had been five days and Jesse was pretty sure he was in love.

He had no idea how long they sat like that, making out like kids underneath the small tree. Apparently a little too long because way too soon Hanzo shoved him away into a nearby bush. Jesse was almost offended until he heard another voice.

"Young Master? You are late for your studies. Are you alright? Are you feeling ill?"

Hanzo stood up quickly, face still flushed from the kiss. Jesse got a nice view of his ass from the bush, but he wished he could see the flustered look on his face.

"N-No, I am alright. I apologize for keeping you waiting." 

Hanzo followed the servant out of the garden, leaving Jesse alone. He stood up after about a minute, getting the hint that Hanzo didn't want to be seen with him. That was pretty understandable though. If he was the heir of a criminal empire he wouldn't want to be seen with some dirty kid from America. 

\---

He didn't see Hanzo again for two days and Jesse was getting worried. He knew that he had to train and study and do all the crap he had to do to learn how to run the Shimada clan. Still, Hanzo had made time to see him every day since he arrived, minus the first day in which he had mistaken him for a girl. It took a while for Jesse to convince him that he wasn't an asshole. 

He was getting kinda worried. 

\---

"Hanzoooooooooooooooooooooooo....." Genji whined, leaning over his desk, shoving the papers away like a cat wanting attention. "Wouldn't you rather be with your American boyfriend?"

Hanzo felt his face grow hotter and Genji laughed. "Of course you'd be, he's so _hot_ , right Hanzo?"

"Genji will you please got off my desk" Hanzo glared at Genji, knowing he was definitely blushing. By now Genji had shoved everything off of his desk and lay sprawled across it. There were papers all over the floor in his room, but he knew he wouldn't bother to pick them up. "I have work to do Genji. Why are you not with your friends?"

Genji just groaned in response "Cause they are all in _college_ , studying _abroad_ , leaving me behind in Japan _all alone_."

Hanzo scoffed. "You can make more friends"

Genji rolled onto his side, facing Hanzo. "Can I be friends with your boyfriend?" he smirked at Hanzo's reaction. He laughed when Hanzo tried to shove him off the desk. "Is that a no?"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend, Genji. He is working with Father on a business deal for his gang, _that is all._ "

"How long has it been since you've seen an alpha that cute? Almost as cute as me?" he batted his eyelashes at Hanzo, who narrowed his eyes at him in response.

"I cannot be with anyone.You _know_ this, Genji."

" _So what_ if an omega is the heir of the Shimada clan? It's not gonna matter anyway."

That actually did get him shoved off the desk. 

"Genji, I swear to the dragons if you do not stop this right now-"

Genji sat up from the floor, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I know, I know. But betas and alphas get together all the time. It's not like it's gonna be suspicious if you end up with an alpha."

Hanzo sighed, leaning back in his chair "You are not helping"

\---

It had been four days since Jesse had last seen Hanzo and he is getting pretty worried. He used his free rein of the grounds to search everywhere for him. He had run into Genji no less than 20 times. He had asked about Hanzo a few times and Genji only laughed. Hanzo was probably avoiding him. The kiss was a mistake. It was his alpha instincts kicking in. There was a beta and he panicked. He was being such an idiot and Hanzo is probably-

 

 

A broken moan snapped him out of his thoughts. 

_Who in the hell is having sex right now?_

He stopped in his tracks. 

That smell.

_Someone is in heat_

\---

This was the absolute worst time to go into heat. The _worst_.

Hanzo was trying to work with his father in a business deal. He was trying to impress a potential foreign ally. He was trying to prove to a potential foreign ally that he was a _beta_. He wasn't an _alpha_ , but he can't let them know he's an _omega_. 

To be honest, he wanted to spend more time with the cowboy, Jesse. He had been avoiding him for a few days, knowing his heat was coming. He'd been an idiot. He practically _threw_ himself at the alpha. 

And here he was now, four fingers up his ass and thinking of the cowboy again. 

\---

He really shouldn't be standing in front of Hanzo's room, using all of his willpower not to shove his hand into his pants now.

Hanzo wasn't a beta. He was a fucking _omega_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the stuff with a cliffhanger cause guess who can't write for shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is taking a long time cause i procrastinate and i have another story idea and this is kinda on the back of my mind but i didn't want it abandoned!!!!

His willpower was broken and his hand was in his pants. He cupped himself, pressed against the door, just listening to the little sounds Hanzo was making. He was desperate to be on the other side of the door, wanting to be the reason Hanzo was moaning and whining. He really shouldn't be doing this.

He was right out in the open in front of an omega's room while he was in heat with his hand in his pants. The _worst_ way an alpha could be found. The fact that the omega was the heir to one of the world's biggest criminal empires just made things worse. Gabe would absolutely _murder_ him if he found out this was what Jesse was doing during their huge mission to get a deal. 

But the sweet smell coming from Hanzo's room clouded his mind. He wouldn't even care if Gabe cut his dick off if he was able to be in there with Hanzo. He wouldn't even care if Papa Shimada shot him in his face if he got to be in there with Hanzo. 

He squeezed his cock, riding out the wave of _need_ at the soft whine on the other side of the door. Jesse was trying to think of any excuse he could use to justify going into Hanzo's room.

He wanted to talk to him? No, that sounds creepy.

New info on the deal? Too suspicious.

Help a friend through a heat? Good enough.

He held his breath, sliding the door open and slipping in, closing it behind him. The scent was so much stronger inside, and he had to bite on his other fist to keep himself quiet. He was currently facing the wall, mentally preparing himself to turn around and actually see Hanzo on his bed. God, he was probably lying on his back with his legs spread wide open, slick covering the sheets, his face a picture of pure bliss. Maybe he was on all fours, fucking his fingers into himself. Maybe he even had a dildo, and _God_ did Jesse almost come right then and there.

It Hanzo had noticed Jesse coming in, he didn't acknowledge him. The soft whines from his lips continued and Jesse could even hear the almost pornography squelch of something fucking into him. 

He leaned his head against the wall in front of him, his cock now out of his pants and heavy in his hand. He stroked lightly, about to come from the thought of Hanzo alone. The alpha in him was begging him to turn around and fuck Hanzo into the mattress. There was an omega in heat two meters from him and he was just _standing_ there, touching himself rather than actually getting to the point. 

_"Jesse"_

Now that made him freeze. 

_"Jesse.... please..."_

Jesse stood completely still, hand around his cock feeling the twitch at the mention of his own name in such a sinful way.

"Jesus, I didn't mean...."

He trailed off as soon as he spun around, forgetting his apology for walking in on him and touching himself while he was in this state

Hanzo's face was looking up at the ceiling, eyes shut. One hand reached up, grabbing a handful of the sheets next to his head. The other was hidden behind his quaking thighs. He could see the slick on them, practically glistening in the low light of the room. Hanzo's fist tightened around the sheets and he stopped moving. He still hadn't opened his eyes, not even moving his head in Jesse's direction.

"Come here."

That wasn't a question. That was an order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is periidote so come yell at me and tell me to get my shit together and write this


	3. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took a billion years and i'm sorry it's short i'm a shitty writer but i felt really guilty leaving this so i just tried to finish it. it's really short and bad but here *tosses my shame into the wind*

Hanzo hadn't heard the door open, but he knew Jesse was there. The strong scent of an alpha was hard to miss. He had crooked his fingers inside himself, dragging his fingertips along his sensitive walls, letting out a sweet moan that he knew Jesse could hear. He could hear Jesse's heavy pants, probably touching himself, but not yet coming to Hanzo. 

“Jesse, get over here.” he moaned, turning his head to finally look at Jesse. Jesse froze under his heated gaze, hand in his pants. He looked like he had been caught misbehaving and in his mind, that’s probably what he thought happened.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-” Hanzo cut him off.

“Come here.”

Jesse withdrew his hand, taking some shaky steps towards Hanzo. “I can go, i-if you want…”

When Jesse was finally close enough, Hanzo reached up and grabbed his shirt, yanking him down so he was inches away from Hanzo’s face. 

“If I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be here. Do you want to be here?” 

“God yes, yes, I want to, please.” Jesse didn’t think he could get any harder.

Hanzo met his desperate gaze with a smirk, challenging him. “Then act like it, alpha.”

Yes, he could get harder.

With a show of strength Jesse wasn’t expected from an omega in heat, Hanzo dragged him onto the bed, rolling him onto his back as he set himself up on Jesse’s lap. Hands shaking, Jesse rested them on Hanzo’s hips. 

Hanzo was busying himself trying to rid Jesse of his shirt, but he stopped when he sensed Jesse’s hesitation. “Are you alright?”

“Are you sure you want this?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo stared at him with a confused expression, “Of couse I want this, I am on top of you, am I not?”

“Well, yes, but… isn’t it like, when omegas are in heat, they… um…” Jesse looked away, uncertain.

“Are you asking if I’m lucid enough to consent?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of this situation if you aren’t, sweetheart.” 

Hanzo stopped, but smiled. “That’s very sweet, and yes, I want this. I thought I have been making it very clear what I’ve wanted. Was the blushing, desperate omega not enough for you, or should I try it again?”

Hanzo let out a whine, grinding his hips down onto Jesse’s cock. “Please, alpha, Jesse, mount me, breed me.”

Jesse sat straight up, wrapping his arms around Hanzo and biting down hard on his neck. “Loud and clear, darlin’.”

Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo’s chest, kneading the flesh there as Hanzo quickly started to unbuckle his pants. 

Within minutes Jesse was naked and had his fingers inside of Hanzo and Hanzo had already covered his chest and neck with dark scratches and bruises. 

Two fingers were enough to get Hanzo panting and biting Jesse’s shoulders to keep himself quiet. By the third, he was shaking, moving between kissing Jesse and begging for more, harder.

“Fuck baby,” Jesse groaned, crooking his fingers up inside of Hanzo, receiving a loud moan in response. “You’re so wonderful,” he reached up with his free hand, grabbing Hanzo’s chest and rubbing his thumb over a nipple. “So tight,” as Hanzo dragged his nails over his shoulders, he inserted a fourth finger, and Hanzo nail’s broke the skin. “So wet for me.”

Hanzo felt like heaven, like everything he’d ever wanted. He was velvet around his fingers, tight and hot and perfect. His cock ached just thinking about him, painful every second he wasn’t inside him. He groaned, grinding his cock against Hanzo’s, some of his slick reaching Jesse’s cock. He felt like he was on fire, Hanzo’s skin burning him but he never wanted to let him go. 

He removed his fingers and the slick squelch that followed almost got him to come right then and there. 

Hanzo growled when Jesse retracted from inside him and didn’t immediately give him exactly what he wanted to be inside him. He pressed his forhead against Jesse’s, meeting his eyes. Jesse looked teasing, smirking, pleased with himself, like he prided in the ability to turn Hanzo into mush. 

“Jesse McCree, if you do not fuck m-” Hanzo’s threat was cut off with a loud moan, a cry of “fuck, Jesse…”, and him scrabbling to grip onto something to keep him grounded in reality. 

Jesse had decided that it was the perfect time to push into Hanzo, only sliding his cock in halfway before Hanzo was already losing it. He grabbed his hips tighter, ready to glide the rest of the way in before a hand on his chest stopped him.

He opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shoved down onto the bed, Hanzo hovering over him. 

“That is enough teasing,” Hanzo growled, dropping himself down the rest of the way onto Jesse’s cock. Now it was Jesse’s turn to choke on his own moans, fingernails digging into Hanzo’s hips almost to the point of drawing blood. “We are doing this my way.”

Hanzo kept his hand on Jesse’s chest, using it as leverage to lift himself up until only the head of Jesse’s cock was in him, before dropping down. The loud groan of his name had him reveling in his victory, savoring the feeling of Jesse melting beneath him before raising himself up again, this time until Jesse slipped out of him. 

Jesse moved to thrust into Hanzo but a hand on his hip stopped him. Hanzo moved almost hypnotically slow, griding against Jesse’s cock as it caught on his rim, slick dripping down onto Jesse, making him shiver. 

“Please, baby, I need you.” Jesse moaned, desperate now. 

“Oh really?” Hanzo grinned at him, reaching back and grabbing Jesse’s cock. “You need me?” he lined himself up, letting just the tip slip inside him before stopping, causing Jesse to let out a whine. “Why don’t you just take me, alpha?”

Jesse stopped, meeting Hanzo’s eyes. There was no hesitation, just the challenge he was offering Jesse. A challenge he was willing to take. 

He sat up, grabbing Hanzo and rolling them over, pressing Hanzo face down into the mattress. 

“Fuck, yes...” Hanzo moaned, grabbing at the sheets by his head as Jesse pulled at his hips, raising his ass and lining himself up as he loomed over him. He didn’t push in immediately though, and Hanzo whined. Jesse grabbed at his hair, pulling it until he was close enough for Jesse to bite at his neck. “Jesse, God, please… more...”

“That’s right baby, say my name, just like that.” He slid himself in a few inches, agonizingly slow, letting Hanzo cry out and try to push himself down the rest of the way. 

Jesse beat him to it, thrusting in the rest of the way until his hips were pressed against Hanzo’s ass. Jesse felt overwhelmed. It was so much at once, so good, so tight, so wet, so hot. His skin was on fire. His hands grabbing at Hanzo and pressing against his back only added fuel to the flames. It was perfect. 

It was Heat. 

Hanzo felt so full at once. His insides stretching around Jesse, clinging to him. There was nothing but pure bliss. He almost wanted the pain, the ache, of taking an alpha’s cock just to add to the sensations surrounding him. Jesse’s weight on top of him was suffocating and he loved it, craving more. He wanted Jesse to be closer, until Jesse surrounded Hanzo, inside and out. Until they were completely one. 

Jesse let go of Hanzo’s hair in favor of shoving him down and grabbing his hips, thrusting into him brutally fast, hard enough to shake the bed they were in. Hanzo moaned his approval into the sheets, gripping them almost to the point of ripping them. Jesse growled, feeling his knot start to grow. It caught on the rim of Hanzo’s hole, just teasing what was to come. 

“Jesse, please, I need it.” Hanzo moaned, Jesse pressed against his back, groaning in response. “I need your knot, please.”

Just those words were enough to force his orgasm out of Jesse. His knot pushed in and he felt as if all the air from his lungs was ripped out of him. Hanzo trembled beneath him, coming harder than he had in months. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, just coming back to reality slowly. It was a few moments of silent bliss, just recovering from ecstacy. 

“Hey Hanzo, have you seen Jesse, I haven’t seen him since-” 

Genji’s voice cut through the comfort of the moment. Both Hanzo and Jesse turned to see him standing in the doorway, having decided that he didn’t need to knock, it’s not like Hanzo did anything weird in his room, why should he bother.

Genji glanced at them before making eye contact with Jesse, who suddenly found out that he was more afraid of Genji right now than he was on Gabriel. 

“....he hasn’t seen me actually, no…” Jesse said, slowly.

Genji just stared in response. Jesse heard Hanzo curse underneath him, still shaking from his orgasm and bright red from embarrassment. 

“I’ll keep looking then, thanks…” Genji trailed off, backing away and slowly shutting the door.

Hanzo and Jesse didn’t move for a solid minute before Hanzo spoke.

“You didn’t lock the fucking door, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended with a joke because after reading the horrible filth that is my writing i hope u could laugh
> 
> i actually feel a little insecure about this please don't hate me if this sucks i'm sorry
> 
> i also posted this really late so no one sees it but at least i finished it and can stop feeling guilty that i left a story unfinished and now feel guilty that i finished a story really shitty

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda just wrote this for myself and the porn will be in chapter 2
> 
> come yell at me on my tumblr periidote


End file.
